The invention relates to an apparatus for preventing an outflow of fluid from an outlet passage of a liquid vessel when a construction incorporating the vessel is substantially tilted or overturned.
An apparatus of this kind is usually provided to a fuel tank of an automobile or motorcycle, or to a fuel oil tank of an oil burner or the like, in order to prevent a dangerous fire which might occur as a result of outflow of the fuel from the tank, when the automobile, motorcycle, or burner has been tilted onto its side or overturned. A variety of such apparatuses have been proposed in the prior art, but there has been available no apparatus which operates reliably, which simple in construction and which has a reduced number of parts to enable its manufacture at a reduced cost.